You wanna play with magic?
by her ocean eyes
Summary: Outlaw Queen. At first she hadn't noticed. But as time passed by it was hard not to. Robin had a thing for her magic. Unapologetic OQ Smut. Consider yourself warned.


**You Wanna Play With Magic?**

_(Dedicated to Maggie._

_Because today is your birthday and because we talked about that (kinda - I just added my two cents) and I wanted to write you something... yeah... here you go. I do hope you did have a beautiful day and enjoy __**this**__ - whatever this is __most likely some smut__.)_

_._

_._

At first she hadn't even noticed it.

She had thought that it had been the way she moved or something but as the days passed by and turned into weeks it became more and more obvious that it wasn't _just_ that.

Of course, sometimes even just a simple sway of her hips turned him on but _this_ - this was different.

He never was that _needy_ or _wanton_ if she pulled of the usual seductive stuff - like wearing something short and tempting that had him bothered (but not _so_ bothered he couldn't resist her) and had him whispering things into her ear that more than once made her shift her weight uncomfortably - but when she did _this_ he was hard and ready - _and Gods, he always wanted her so badly._

It seemed that _magic_ was a _huge_ turn on for him.

It didn't even have to be something big - like fireballs or earthquakes or something - a simple wave with her hand to get something quicker than getting it the hard way - _the hard way_ meaning reaching for something from the top shelf - was enough to turn him on, to make him hard and aching for her, _only for her_.

And once she noticed that magic was like an aphrodisiac to him she was way more cautious to _when_ she was using her magic then she had ever been before.

Not that she tried to hide it or anything - more like the contrary. She tried to use her magic more when he was around.

She would use it for the easiest things - getting a spoon from the flatware drawer to where she sat - which was mostly only a few feet away, at the kitchen counter, turning on the light with a wave of her hand. Simple, silly things, really, but she couldn't help herself.

She loved to see his blue eyes grow dark with lust, how he shifted his wait uncomfortably.

She _loved_ to tease him, to leave him wanton and needy but she also loved to give in, loved the way his whole body melted into her, how he completed her, how he satisfied her in every way she could have ever imagined.

The door to her house swung open.

"I'm home!" Robin shouted and a smirk appeared on Regina's features as she turned the bowl with flour on the kitchen counter.

"And I'm in the kitchen!" she yelled back, basically springing into action.

When Robin entered the kitchen, sugar, water, butter and apples were flying around and into the bowl in front of her, mixing up magically.

A needy groan reached her ears and a satisfied smirk made its way on her lips.

She heard him approaching her slowly, then she felt his arms wrapping around her waist, felt how he pressed his body into hers, his arousal rubbing against her ass.

"What are you doing, Regina?" he groaned, leaning forward, sucking her earlobe into his mouth and toying with it briefly.

The queen shut her eyes, suppressing the needy whimper that was about to escape her throat.

"What does it look like? I'm baking," she smirked, pressing back into him as she wiggled her fingers, filling the dough into the already prepared from, adding some sliced apples on its top.

"But why do you do it like _that_?" he whispered, grinding into her.

This time she _did_ moan, rocking back into him, tilting her head back as his lips wandered from her earlobe to her neck, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin tenderly.

"Did you want me to get like _this_ again?" he asked, emphasizing the word "this" with another roll of his hips.

"What would you do if I did?" she replied, the smirk still on her face.

He groaned again, spinning her around and pressing his lips firmly into hers.

She returned his kiss immediately, her lips moving hotly and hungrily against his, needing more than just the pressure of his lips against hers.

Her lips parted beneath his and his tongue slipped inside her mouth, playing with hers at first, before their light touches turned into a fiery battle, tongues fighting for dominance and neither the queen nor the thief were willing to give up or cave in.

They were devouring each other, needing each other.

He pulled her hips into his, rocking against her rhythmically while he continued to kiss her, his hands wandering to her ass, pulling up her dress so his fingers were dancing over bare skin.

Her hands roamed over his clothed chest briefly before they started to unbutton his shirt hastily, fingers connecting with his bare skin, searching for more, always more, wandering down to his groin, cupping the bulge in his pants while her lips never left hers.

He moved forward and she took a step back, him hot on her heels until her back was against the wall, his body pressing into hers in the most delicious way.

"You're amazing," he praised her as he pulled away from her, lips moving from hers to her neck while one of his hands wandered from the curve of her ass between her legs, his fingers dancing over her panties.

He groaned as he found them soaked and her wet and ready for him. She bucked her hips against him as he slipped his fingers past her underwear and stroked them over her folds, fingering at her wet center and the nub of nerves between her thighs.

"_Robin_," she whimpered and he smirked into her neck, pulling away from her to press his forehead against hers.

"Regina," he replied.

With a low moan she popped the button of his pants open, shoving them down his legs together with his boxer briefs until they pooled around his ankles, gripping his hard length firmly in one of her hands, moving it up and down his erection in slow, delicious strokes.

With a groan he removed his hand from between her legs, placing it back on her ass, lifting her up and pressing her even _more_ firmly against the wall, his body the only thing that kept her in place.

She wrapped his arms around him after she brushed his shirt from his shoulders, fingers digging into his back, her lips claiming his again greedily, passionately.

He shifted his weight from one foot to another, his length brushing over her hot center once, twice before he guided his length into her, entering her with one, slow thrust of his hips.

Regina whimpered as he started to move inside of her, her nails breaking skin, leaving bloody marks on his back that would remain for quite some time if she wouldn't heal him.

(She most likely wouldn't, he wore her marks with pride and when she was inside her own four walls she wore his with the same pride too.)

His lips moved from hers again, his head dropping to her chest, biting the skin right over her collar bones, leaving marks behind she could easily cover up the next day.

He rocked his hips into hers, burying his length deeper inside of her with every thrust of his hips.

She rolled her hips into his in reply, causing him to hit that sweet spot inside her that had her toes curling and stars dancing in front of her eyes.

"D-Don't stop," she stammered helplessly and he lifted his head from her chest, smirking at her.

"Didn't intend to," he grinned, continuing to plunge into her.

She whimpered, her head falling to his shoulder, biting down, teeth breaking skin as she fell apart, her walls clenching around him, causing his movements to stutter before he picked up his pace, continuing to slam inside her until he followed her over the edge only a few moments later, emptying himself deep inside of her, his mouth on her collar bone again.

Lazily he slipped out of her, letting her down to her own feet slowly, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"You're magical," he whispered in her ear and she laughed lightly.

"Of course I am. I'm a witch," she replied matter-of-factly, causing Robin to chuckle.

"Can't you just take a compliment?"

"Can't you stop throwing them around?"

Laughing he shook his head.

"I love you, my queen."

"And I love you, thief."


End file.
